Sesshomaru's Wonder Act II
by sesshomaru.maiden
Summary: This is the second installment of Sesshomaru's Wonder. Please read Act I before this.


ACT II

"Naraku," Inuyasha yelled as he attacked him over and over again. "You will pay," Kikyo shouted as she released another arrow. Every attack seemed to just bounce off the powerful demon and only made him laugh. "You think either of you have the power to defeat me, I have almost completed the Shikon jewel," he snarled. Kagome and the others fought off the smaller insignificant demons as Inuyasha and Kikyo continued to attack.

It was in a brief moment Kagome let out the most sorrowful scream as Naraku's root penetrated Inuyasha's chest. Another root headed directly for his neck but was suddenly destroyed as Sesshomaru's claws cut through it. Inuyasha pulled the withering piece of flesh from his body and fell back as Kagome rushed to his side tears pouring from her eyes. "Inuyasha," she wailed as he grunted at the tightness of her embrace. "I'm fine," he growled looking at Naraku.

"Oh you most definitely are not," Naraku laughed. His roots began to grow all around him, twisting and braiding themselves together. Large purple thorns erupted from the mounds of flesh and powerful spirals of fire began to spill from the sharpened tips. "You may all share in your beloved Kiseki's fate," he threatened. More roots shot from the ground and entangled themselves around Naraku's victims.

Screams of pain were heard from Kagome before Naraku's fire began to consume the area. The fires were nipping at everyone's flesh when the air itself became white and blinding for all. The fire and roots disintegrated immediately and Naraku fell to the ground incredibly injured. "Started the fun without me then," a strange yet familiar voice sounded. Everyone's eyes began to clear and focus once more.

Before them stood a tall and beautiful demon with lightly sun kissed skin and glowing hair void of any color. Her eyes were gold and her fangs shined as white as her hair. Her lips were full and held a light pink color as they let a beautiful but fearful smile spread across them. She wore Kiseki's armor and weapons as if they were her own. "Who are you," Naraku demanded.

"I'm the one you truly seek Naraku, I am the daughter of Shanyajuu and Yokoshima." The area remained still with only the wind's soft whistle disrupting the silence. Naraku, even in his most vulnerable and weaken state, began to laugh. "Then the death of Amahiko is no longer of importance," he spit blood from his mouth. The mysterious demon's eyes narrowed before she turned gracefully with her foot extended creating a perfect circle in the dirt around her.

Everyone watched as she withdrew Kisendo, Kiseki's favored weapon. "You are nothing," she growled at Naraku before stabbing the earth with her blade. The sword melted into a red glowing orb and her other weapons and armor quickly followed. Naraku watched on with fear and delight as the true powers of Butai presented themselves. A red orb representing fire, a green orb representing earth, a blue orb representing water, and a purple orb representing wind circled around the demon.

Her body pulsed from the energy and power she possessed and it was felt by all. The orbs melted together and entered her chest just as spiked vines, liquid fire, sharpened ice, and a whirlwind erupted from the earth, sky, and air from behind her. Her vines wrapped themselves around Naraku as her pointed ice pinned him down through his flesh. Her liquid fire spewed beneath him melting away his flesh and bone just before the whirlwind engulfed him and ripped the Shikon jewel from his tearing and burning flesh.

Suddenly an arrow pierced her chest and her attack dissipated allowing Naraku to flee with the jewel. The arrow had come from Kikyo, the dead priestess. "Naraku must die another way to truly stay dead," she explained before turning and leaving. The mysterious demon ripped the sacred arrow from her chest with a growl and absorbed its energy.

"Who are you," his empty words demanded. The mysterious demon let the smile reveal itself at the sound of her lover's voice. "What was your relation to Kiseki," Inuyasha interrupted. The mysterious demon's smile fell immediately. "You've caught my scent once before," she smiled to Sesshomaru. "On the beach where you first met her," she stepped towards him. "She lied; I was there all along Lord Sesshomaru. Where ever Kiseki has gone I've always followed," she sighed and looked away.

"Kiseki is dead," Kagome cried, "If you're so powerful why didn't you save her?" The human's demands were mixed with sobs and hatred. "Kiseki," the mysterious demon laughed, "she was not the one who needed saving." Everyone held a confused expression including Sesshomaru. "Is she alive," Sesshomaru's blank voice questioned. The mysterious demon smiled confirming his suspension before she disappeared leaving all the others bewildered.

"Could it be Kiseki survived?" Kagome breathed as Sesshomaru shot into the sky searching for the mysterious demon. "How could a mortal survive that attack?" Miroku wondered out loud shaking his head in thought. "Maybe she saved her," Sango offered looking to the spot the demon had disappeared from. Kagome's sobs broke the silence of thought that had taken over the group. "What's wrong," Inuyasha asked going to her. He was surprised at the smile Kagome had as she looked up at him with her tear stained face, "I want her to be alive so badly Inuyasha."


End file.
